Ácido
by Anniih
Summary: Inglaterra le trae un regalo para que vea que no es tan malo con él, pero sabe ácido. *Tierra del Fuego*


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz, mientras que Tierra del Fuego es de mi creación.

**Advertencia: **Nada.

.

* * *

**Ácido**

Camisa, pantalones, zapatos. Difícil en adaptar todavía. Hace un mohín sin ganas de tener la visita del británico. Quedan poco segundos para que llegue, tal vez con sermones del buen comportamientos, hacer desaparecer su actitud salvaje e insultadora. No tiene otra manera de expresarse, porque no le agrada, ni siquiera como lo está tratando, aunque…él intenta buscar el lado positivo de llevarse bien. Pero no tiene el interés de llevarse bien con él, en nada de él, ni en su comida que por suerte no la ha probado durante estos años. Larga un suspiro y oye abrir la puerta. Su pregunta es si debe salir del cuarto o no.

―Tierra del Fuego, te traje algo que te gustará ―surca los labios esperando que esta vez no lo ataque con baritas gritando en su idioma, por suerte no sucede, pero le preocupa que no lo haya hecho y que no vea su presencia―. Hey… ¿dónde estás?

―Aquí. ―el pequeño rubio sale a la sala con el semblante inexpresivo y el cabello desordenado.

Inglaterra se rasca la cabeza viendo que el niño no hace caso cuando le pide y le exige que se peine. En fin, por hoy no entrará en un debate.

―Tienes antipatía conmigo, yo busco todos los medios en agradarte. ―por lo menos no un debate profundo.

―Vaya manera _koliot._ ―lo mira dando se cuenta el descaro y lo sarcástico del inglés.

―Mira, te traje un regalo ―no deja de sonreír mientras se agacha a la pequeña altura mostrándole una planta extraña de hojas verdes y tallo rojo. Tierra del Fuego se intriga por la rareza y lo recibe―. Descuida, no es veneno. Es una planta comestible ―se detiene al ver que el menor muerde el regalo, al sentir el sabor hace un gesto como de haber comido limón―, es ácida si la comes directamente. ―no puede ocultar la escena de chiste liberando una risita.

¿Por qué no lo dijo antes? Estúpido inglés.

―Te puedo hacer un postre, _¿okey?_ ―propone quitándole el fruto, yendo a preparar algo para comer. Se toma si tiempo. En cuanto al fueguino se sienta a esperarlo en la mesa. Desvía la vista marrona al escuchar los pasos regresar.

Un plato de mermelada de tonalidad roja se posa al frente. Al principio duda su esa cosas tendrá veneno o algo para hacerlo dormir para que vaya a seguir con sus misiones de 'liberar' la isla. Pero… ¿para qué querrá envenenarlo? No encuentra en sentido. Alza los orbes y Arthur lo sigue mirando esperando a que pruebe con la cuchara que odia usar. Entonces prueba la mermelada.

― ¿Cómo se encuentra? ―pregunta Inglaterra de manera más amable y serena.

―…bien. ―se había tomado el tiempo degustando en el paladar. Es verdad, no sabe tan ácido como al comerlo crudo, incluso es más dulce.

―Si quieres puedo traer más seguido. ―es un punto a su favor recibiendo la respuesta de subir y bajar la cabeza del isleño. De repente se pone de pie.

― ¿A dónde vas?

―Ya debes saberlo ―se dirige a la puerta abriéndola, dejando entrar la brisa helada de la isla―. A _limpiar la tierra_. Y hoy me quedo. ―y se va.

Pensó que el día de hoy iba a ser distinto por el regalo, mas el mayor no cambia diciendo que es por su bien. Dentro de su pecho le hubiese gustado compartir el postre a pesar de la antipatía.

Solo es un día más igual de ácido.

Da un suspiro dando un salto desde la silla para regresar al cuarto. Se detiene olvidando algo. Voltea, regresa y toma el plato de mermelada y se lo va comiendo solamente con el dedo.

Por cierto, no le dijo como se llama la planta ácida. Cuando llegue se lo preguntará.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Lalalalala~. Quise sacar el lado tierno y bueno de Arthur, aunque sabemos que no lo fue con Carlitos, cosa que este nunca lo aceptó y no lo acepta. ¿Dónde andan sus papis? Al cuidado de Antonio seguramente, no esperen…ya están independizados. No sé en que andan, ¿okey? ¬¬

**Ruibarbo:** Es un fruto ácido probablemente original de Rusia o Ucrania aunque era conocida en China desde hace más de 4.500 años. Fue introducido por los ingleses, aunque en la isla no se usa mucho como el Calafate.

Como regalo nuevo dibujito de Carlitos, me salió fea esa cosa de las orejas, y lo que tiene en la cabeza es un Calafate. Intenté hacerlo lo más parecido al estilo Hidekaz…: h t t p : / / i840. photobucket. com/albums/zz321/Anni_Beilschmidt/Decorated%20images/Hetalia%20OCs/loo. png

Espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos!

Bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
